High School For Mutants
by Kanna Raimi
Summary: The D.GrayMan crew in HS after WW3. My laptop won't let me type in Mr.Yeegar's name so I apologize for that. Tips please! (Yullen Lucky !Surprises! )
1. Homeroom

**Raimi:My first story yea (cheers and claps)! Hope it turns out okay!  
Kanna:We accept all advice. *snicker*  
Raimi:Ignore her, she gets like that all the time. Any who…. enjoy!**

* * *

KandaPOV

"I was adopted by a man named Froi Tiedoll a year ago. He's the most annoying man I've ever met, and he's already adopted Noise Marie,and Daisya Barry. He's good at what he does, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him. As an aging artist, his name is just below that of Picasso. He is making me start a new school this year."

* * *

Flashback

"This new school will have a class full of people like you, and their allowed to have weapons. I will warn you though, be careful because killing will get you in a world of trouble."Tiedoll said as he panted a picture of Daisya."I want you to make new friends Yuu. There are a lot of kids there who have issue's so don't be to mean. The redhead named Lavi is the one to ask if you ever need information"

"I can handle myself thank you."I said.

"But even still..."Tiedoll trailed off. 'Good, and how dumb does he think I am. I heard he was the art teacher of this 'Black Order Academy'. If they hire teachers like him, how hard can it be.

End Of Flash Back

* * *

I walk into my home room and look to find an empty seat by myself, when suddenly I see a giant hammer closing in on me. I pull out mugen and block the blow with one hand. "Woah, we got a swordsman this year! Hi, I'm Lavi!"exclaimed Lavi as if he didn't just try to kill he runs over to me, after shrinking his hammer, I position mugen right at his throat. He stops short of the katana, and gulps. "Hey look buddy, I do that to all new students. Nothing personal, but I have to make sure you belong here." I retract mugen and place it in its sheath. 'He might be useful.' "Yuu Kanda, call me Kanda. Introduce me to everyone.I'd like to see who I have to kill before it's to late." Lavi smirks and moves towards the students.

"This is Earl Millennium, Road Camelot, Tyki Mik, Skin Bolic, Lulu Bell, Jasdero and Devit Bondomu. The main branch of the gang called Noah. They go to school here while the others stay out making money." said Lavi, pointing at kids with gray skin and black tattoos on their foreheads."They all have powerful mutations to go along with that grey skin."  
"This is Mimi, Eliade, Leo, and Lala. Their androids with personalities so strong they can be called humans and they hang with the Noah's but they are pretty much the fashion police of this class."said Lavi pointing at a bunch of kids hovering over a magazine.  
This is my crew!"exclaimed Lavi as we approached the back. "Lenalee Lee, sister and girlfriend of our home room teacher Komui Lee knows taekwando. Miranda Lotto, also a member of the fashion police but she hangs with us instead of the Noahs, because she's human. Arystar Krory, boyfriend of Miranda and noble man of our group. Daisya Barry, sports star but you already knew that right. Noise Marie, musical genius as you know. Allen Walker, works at a brothel and is as talented at the piano as Noise. Do. Not. Play. Poker. With. Him. He cheats as no one else can."Lavi grinned as I watched the embarrassed reactions of his crew, all except Allen who winked. I nodded and said," I am Kanda Yuu, call me Kanda. I am a samurai with little patience." After my introduction, it was clear I wanted to join their group and they accepted it. Most of the idiots anyway. Allen wanted to arm wrestle me. I accepted, and was shocked to find out how strong he was. "Allen has beaten everyone at his game, the longer you hold out the stronger you are."explained Lenlee. After twenty minutes I lost, but the look they gave me told me this was strange."Che, what!" I asked "The longest anyone's ever lasted was nineteen minutes fifty-eight seconds and that was Skin Bolic from the Noahs."answered a smiling Lavi.

That got me smirking.' I am stronger than a gang member the size of a gorilla.' The look on the guys face told me he'd seen me beat his record. My smirk got broader, when I saw the moyashi's glare."Moyashi, your new nickname." Noise sighed, Daisya snickered, and Allen growled. "I am not a beansprout." I will admit I was shocked, the kid new Japanese! "Did I forget to mention he speaks almost every language there is. He was adopted by Cross, who traveled the world womanizing and relied on Allen to get food, money, and to pay off his debts." chuckled Lavi as Allen began to give of a killing aura.A squeal sounded from the front of the room, and the girl introduced as Road hugged the pissed of moyashi."Allen, you wouldn't be treated so bad if you joined the Noah's."she said as Lenalee pried her off Allen and dragged her back to her table.

* * *

Shortly after our home room teacher came in and instructed us pick a card out of his bonnet."On the card will be a costume you are to dress up as. When everyone has gotten a card, one by one you will come up and read the card so that I may write it down.I already have all the costumes . and call me Komui."He pointed to boxes with the labels 'animals, careers, and Halloween'. Lots of groans and giggles were heard as a response. "If we don't obey him he attacks us with his crazy Komlin robots. We try to destroy it while Lenalee distracts him. It's too much work so we just go along with it." explained Daisya. We get in line and get a card then we are telling him what's on it so only he can hear. I tell him mine and he smiles, causing me to frown more. Right after me is the moyashi who's card makes Komui blush.'Hmm...what could be on his card?' Daisya and Lavi catch me staring and start snickering. I finger my sheath looking directly at them and they raise their hands in defeat. 'As they should, I can beat everyone except the damn moyashi. I will beat him in something, I just know it!'  
Our bell rings meaning our hour is up. Apparently I had picked the right crew because all of us had the same schedule.

* * *

1:Home room- Mr. Komui  
2:English- Mr. Yeegar  
3:History- Mr. Book-man  
4:Lunch- Jery  
5:Career Aid- Ms. Nine  
6:Art- Mr. Tiedoll  
7:Physical Education- Mr. Marian

* * *

I was warned of Allen and Arystar's appetites."Please do call me Krory." He said when explaining their appetites. Krory was a gardener who was, by his many mutated plants, given unusual abilities. Put with his odd appearance gave him the nickname 'vampire boy'. Allen's appetite came from the fact that he was born from an affair with a demon. He is almost perfect with minor defects that he inherited from his mother. Discarded at birth he learned all he could about surviving, even some black magic (how he found out about his birth).

'This school really was not what I expected. I know Tiedoll said there were tons of kids like me, but really there are extremely different from the kind's of mutations here. Not at all like what I'm used to.' However I did know why it was like this.

'All around the world kids are born with powers. The nuclear effects of the World War (|||) left thousands without homes, families, food, and hope. It left even more with strange powers, all the kids without these mutations are being ostracized and killed. In an effort to stop this only 100 mutated kids were allowed in any school. This cut-down death tolls, but left many students without a school to go to. So the government found adult mutations an hired them to teach at a school full of kids with mutations. Studies then began to show an increase in troubled mutated kids. So ten schools had been chosen to have a class where all these students shared one class together. And where then split in two groups to receive their classes together.'

'It all makes since. I'll ask Lavi to make sure though.'When I asked he looked at me funny and said yes. I then asked my 'brothers' if they knew this and they said, "If we told you, you would never have come." I managed to cut them both 4 times before they joined together and pushed me off them. The baka moyashi was laughing at me when he walked up."We are almost to our English class, try not to hurt each other too bad. I don't want the teacher to freak out" he chuckled.


	2. English

**Kanna: Hey it's me again, I know its been forever since I've last updated but I have a really good excuse.  
Raimi: Piss off we've got homework _AND _our legs hurt like a bitch when we finally get home.  
Kanna: We are fresh men at one of the most expensive public high schools ever! I have homework to do, and all I can think of is this story.  
Raimi: We are actually one person, but our host has multiple personalities, and likes to change her name...  
Kanna: What did that have to do with anything? Anyway.. Disclaimer!  
Raimi: We forgot last time so we have to do it this time.**

**Kanna and Raimi: Kanna Raimi does not own ! We/She barely owns this story idea!**

* * *

Allen POV

'I'm just sitting here taking notes on Shakespeare's play '_A Midsummer Night's Dream'_ when calls on me'. "Allen can you tell the class what the reason behind the four-day festival was?" he asked. 'Ask me how to pull a rabbit out your ear, and I'll know but ask if I know the answer to a school related question and I draw a blank. Why didn't he ever call on Miranda or Krory, who are in the corner making out.' I lowered my head and blushed, because I don't know the answer. "Um... I don't know. Because he was bored and needed entertainment?" shook his head and said, "I know it's hard to learn things because of your mutation but you must at least try to take in the material! Yuu Kanda...can you tell us why he threw the four-day festival?" I looked up and saw Kanda smirking at me, "Because he was going to be married to Hippolyta." I blushed even harder as I realized he was smirking directly at me.

"Correct! could you sit next to Allen and help him out a little?" Asks . He grunted and sat next to me, still smirking, and handed me a piece of paper. 'Street_ smart only, huh Allen._' When I nodded my head he all out grinned. 'Wow...he is so hot! ...No, what am I thinking?! I barely even know him!' I could feel my face heating up, so I looked away. I returned to note-taking, while he explained things in a slow and making way. 'I get the material just a bit better, but the way he explained it was clearly a way of mocking me.' His eyes flashed, just for a second when I pouted but I recognized the emotion swirling in them. 'It's on the tip of my tongue...was it pride...no...then was it envy...definite no...it couldn't be...lust?!' I shook my head and realized something, Kanda had watched my reactions! "You did that on purpose. Didn't you!" I whispered furiously. "Che...I knew you were good but I didn't think you'd catch on so fast" was his only reply. "Was it real or fake?" I asked. "Pft..Baka Moyashi" answered Kanda.

"Hey don't get all buddy-buddy without me! Yuu-chan, Alley-darling let me in on the conversation!" whined Lavi. I whipped my head to find him sitting right next to me. But even odder than that Lenalee was next to Lavi, when had they moved? "We switched seats with the norms that were sitting here, about four minutes ago. You two were just so deep in your own little world that you didn't even notice." Lenalee giggled. Right when I realized what Lavi had called me, Kanda must have noticed as well, because we screamed "Don't call me that!", at the same time. Mr. Yeegar gave us a warning look, and I apologized while Kanda grunted. As the class settled down and returned to reading and analyzing '_A Midsummer Night's Dream',_ me and Lavi whispered to each other about the new kid. "Man I know you like him, don't try to deny it. You never pay this much attention to anyone besides me an the Lee's." whispered Lavi. "This is not an appropriate conversation, but I will admit I am a little curious about him." I responded in a whisper. "Finally! Alley-darling has a crush!" swooned Lavi, and Lenalee got out her trusty notebook and asked a bazillion questions.

"Who is he? What does he look like? Is he cute?" all Lena's questions pretty much revolved around those three. Mr. Yeegar shot us another warning glare, while some kid two rows ahead of us passed a note to the kid directly in front of me. The kid passed the note to me and said, "It's for you." I looked at the paper, and was immediatly pissed. The note said, _'Stop flirting you fucking freak or I'll beat your ass, you fucking faggot.' _Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee crowded around the note as I marched to the front of the class and screamed, "Who the fuck wrote the note!" Some cocky boy with sandy-blond hair got up and responded, "I did, what you gonna do about it faggot." sat down at his desk and looked away, he knew what was coming next.

I grabbed the boy's shirt and dragged him into the hall, where I punched his face until it wasn't recognizable anymore. I slammed his head into the wall three times before strong arms grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. 'This smell...It's an oriental smell...I've never smelt it before, but it smells so familiar.' I watched as Lena, and Lavi took the boy to the nurse, before I turned to whoever was holding me. It was Kanda, and he bent down to whisper, "Are you gay Moyashi?" I smiled, 'He is so hot and I just want to kiss him.' I leaned and kissed him as a response to his question. I expected him to pull away but he quickly took control of my mouth. When he nipped at my mouth, I opened it and his tongue entered quickly. We fought for dominance but in the end he won. The kiss was a bruising one, but his tongue in my mouth felt like liquid electricity. When we separated for air I said, "Does that answer your question?" He smirked and kissed me again, before backing up and walking back in the classroom.

When I entered I noticed 4 things.  
*Lavi and Lena where in the room already. 'Did they walk past as I was making out with Kanda?'  
*The door had been open since I left. 'Meaning the whole class saw me beat that kid down and then kiss Kanda.  
*No one in the class was talking; they were all staring at me. 'Even is staring at me.'  
*The last thing I noticed was the smug look on Kanda's face. 'Smug little bastard, is he?'

I gathered my books just as the bell rung, and waited for Miranda and Krory to un-latch their lips and exit the classroom. The gang followed right behind them in complete silence. Kanda and I stood as far away from each other as possible without looking suspicious.


	3. History

**Kanna: Sorry for our rants we *chuckle* get side tracked when criticised. Well anywho thanx for reading so far and I hope to make some fans of this story.  
Raimi: She talks too much, and gives away info critical to the story, without me this fanfic would be a page of theories and fictional facts. She's practically a bookman.  
Kanna: Yeah says a female Kanda! Anywho the chapter awaits.  
Raimi: You can skip these little bold dialougues, the important stuff will be at the bottom.**

**Kanna and Raimi: We don't own anything but this idea. Tips are as nice as reviews, the button doesn't bite.  
In my opinion Allen is not OC he just drops his polite mask a bit.**

* * *

_**Allen Is Not OOC, You'll Understand Later! Thanx!**_

Lenalee POV

As we walk down to our next class Allen and the new kid Kanda are distancing themselves.'I wonder if the kisses they shared were instinctive or if they share a general bond no one notices yet.' Krory and Miranda are holding hands talking about nonsense when she turns to me and asks if the _Fashion Police_could design everyone's costumes. 'They have been wanting a new assignment since last christmas.'

"You guys can do mine, but I warn you its tricky. Speaking of costumes what did you get Allen. I saw Komui's face when you told him yours." Allen's face brightened considerably, his mischievous face grew and the air darkened around him. I noticed Kanda's hand grab the hilt of his sword, everyone else, except Lavi, drew back in fright. Daisya whispered "Black Allen...Twice in one day." Noise looked generally uncomfortable but that's all.

"Only if you all tell me yours, then I'll tell you mine. Anyone who got one better than mine will be punished in the worst possible way." Allen grinned as his gray eyes seemed to glow. Krory shook and cried, "I got butler." Miranda shrieked,"And I picked up model" They both let out a sigh when Allen moved on to Daisya and Noise who in order said, " sports star" and "dj". Allen then turned on Lavi who grinned, " I got **Rock star**!" Lavi posed with the peace sign in front of him.

Allen looked at Kanda, who said, "I got assassin." Allen rolled his eyes and looked at me expectantly. "I got, and I quote, '_yourself as a child_'" Allen then nodded happily, black aura gone, causing everyone to relax. "Mine is so awesome, I'm very pleased I got it. I got demonic maid. The actual paper said demonic servant, but I chose a maid. I told Komui in a voice I use only for my customers, it was enough to make him blush like a tamato!" I watched as Allen giggled like a mad man. It took a minute for it to sink in, but it did and I was writing demonic maid on my already long list of yaoi costumes.

'I can already imagine him as a demonic maid, and the look on Miranda's face says she can't wait to get started. Wait til Komui realises he got the FP this year, all his costumes are null and void. They won't rest til they have made better costumes'

"You are such an uke, and **where do you work**?!" I looked up from my notebook to see a confused/shocked Kanda. "At a brothel." 'Allen sure has a way with words, just how did he make that sound innocent' Kanda looked outraged, but Noise stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "He's yanking on your chain, he only flirts with his costumers until their ready for their turn with his coworkers."

I decided to jump into. "Yeah he just gets them horny enough to screw the others, the most he's allowed to do,without being romantically involved, is lick their ear or neck." Allen che'd and said," It was one of my **_master's _**few rules on money making. To ease your mind I also have three other, less vulgar, jobs. That you'll know of when I deem you worthy. Oh!..and I know I'm an uke, cause, I'm fabulous and I show it." I watched in utter fascination as he sashayed into the class room and gave Bookman a kiss hello.

Kanda looked as shocked as he could til he saw me, Lavi and Miranda do it as well. 'He looks somewhat confused.' "It's a tradition he started in first grade. Anyone who likes dudes would have to kiss Bookman or they wouldn't get pass his barrier. He can't get emotionally attached to anyone who is going to be a big part of history, and this is his way of making up for it." Lavi explained. "Haha Kanda! You have to kiss that old geezer! Hahahahaha." Laughed Daisya, til he was hit upside his head by mugen and Boorman's foot. Noise Marie dragged him by his seat.

"I've already down my research on you , don't be embarrassed by it this is just a ritual." soothed Bookman. Kanda's face flushed and ha gave Bookman a small peck on the cheek and walked to the back, right behind Allen who was laughing evilly. I decided to sit next to Kanda in case they went at each others throats. Lavi sat next to Allen and they giggled mischievously throughout the entire warm up. When it was time to actually start working they were calm and Lavi had started his turn of helping Allen.

"Where are you from Kanda-chan. I can tell you where everyone else is from if yo do." I watched his eyes expressions as they passed from annoyed to thoughtful to curious to ...they locked, he had caught me staring and shut down his emotions!.'How dare he! Who does this man think he is! I am not someone to be locked out, I am the savior of evil. That is my mutation, to lessen evil, lighten the darkness in the world. It is why I can walk on air! What can he need to hide from me?'

"I'm from Tuzen, Japan one the first villages to develope back into a society after the war. I was raised as a warrior from birth til 12, then my parents died and I was adopted by Tiedoll at 14." This amazed me, not many people from Japan care for outsiders. They were hit the hardest and weren't even in the war in the end, they saw the destruction coming and backed off. Then the whole parents died, was orphaned for two years just to be adopted by a cheerful artist with two other kids thing. 'No wonder...His stand off-ish attitude is cultural and was solidified when he met Tiedoll.' Allen and Lavi pretended not to hear but I could see the gears in Lavi's head turn and the thoughts bouncing in Allen's. I looked back at Kanda and he was waiting on me so I held up my part of the bargain.

"I'm from the sacred spot in China otherwise known as Shénshèng dì dìfāng, China. It is one of the last holy places in China, and no matter what your religion is a child born there is gifted. Lavi is from Australia but has Irish blood, little is known aside from what we can find in test because he was only three when Bookman picked him up as an apprentice. Krory is from Transylvania ironically and was an earl since he was 5, his grandfather died leaving him to be raised by his wierd plants causing his vampire-like mutation.

Miranda is from London2 and was raised by clockmakers, so when time came for her to develop a mutation hers was to be able to somewhat control time. Daisya's from New Packastan, and Noise is from RetroEgypt. Allen...he's a special case. His mother was from BritianReform but his father was a Demon. He grew up all over the world and has been everywhere. He has two mutations, one from being born in this time period and the other because he is half-demon." 'That was difficult. To explain all our past without giving away too much to this stranger all while taking notes on Bookman's lecture on the Great Depression.

'This period went by smoothly except for the random boy or girl, that flirted with Allen during class. It's funny cause Lavi was jealous of Allen getting attention when he doesn't even notice the dark haired man following him around after school and during lunch. How does he notice everything but that! Oh yeah! Komui still owes me my present for making enough coffee to last him til lunch. I wonder what it i-' " Ms. Lee! What was considered a lot of money back in this time period?"asked Bookman having already lost his patience. "Um...I think it was fifty cents and up.?" "Are you asking or telling, Ms. Lee?" "I'm positive." "Good. The answer is correct but please try to pay attention."

We received our books, wrote down our home work and quizzed each other on the subject at hand. No one liked working with Lavi when doing this cause he remembers every little detail and corrects you often. Unfortunatley this was an easy and quick way to tutor Allen who, with his short temper, snatched up Lavi twice and created a dent in the wall when he punched it. " could you please refrain from harming the wall. Lavi learn to hold your tongue or his patience, and mine, **will **snap." 'Funny stuff always happens later in the day, if this is the boring I can't wait to see how the rest of our lives will be! I wond-...Oh my! Lavi if your not careful you'll be pure no more.'

"Allen. The butterfly is loose again." He looks up and at the door where a shadow lurks and shook his head. "Butterflies shouldn't hover so close to foxes! Especially ones disguised as rabbits!" Allen shouted to the figure. The shadow leaves, but Lavi and Kanda look confused. 'Oh please don't ask Lavi. Please!' "What on earth are you two talking abut?"asked Lavi. "Why me?" I groaned . I tuned them out, as Allen started telling his lie. "Hmn"grunted Kanda.

'Whats this?! A stranger seems to already know of Allen's lying habits. Curious...' Lavi reluctantly believed Allen but Kanda just looked away. 'Curious indeed...even me and Lavi have a hard time knowing when he's lying.' We pack our stuff and head to Lunch. On the way there I can't help but think, 'How long will Allen let his wall down around this stranger? He's showing his true nature so freely, why? Normaly he hides behind his polite smile and nice words, so why with this stranger...'


	4. Lunch

**Kanna: Welcome back everyone and sorry for the delay! I don't know if you noticed but I fixed my writing and added some bonus parts to chap. 3  
Raimi: Che. We really need tips cause her ideas are getting out of control. Kanna is a die hard Otaku and her thing is supernatural yaoi/shonen-ai.  
Kanna: Currently we are working on a really good OHSHC crossover. Of course its yullen and lucky, but this is mostly to help the plot go faster. I get a lot of good ideas, make them a story and then leave them to die in favor of another.  
Raimi: Truth be told she's already getting bored with this one, but a few helpful reviews on how to proceed would most definitely help.**

**!Disclaimer!  
Kanna & Raimi: we don't anything except our own existence.  
Story looks better if you hit expand twice. **

* * *

Lavi POV

The team and I were heading to the cafeteria, as usual we split up into our groups. Marie and Daisya went to their respective tables for prodigies. Miranda and Krory head to the roof with Miranda's lunchbox half open. Allen went to order his mountain, and Leenalee raced to the office to service her psychotic boyfriend.

_'The new kid looks a little put off...'_ "Hey Yu, are you eating lunch with us or are you gonna stand and scowl all day?" his face changed completely at my teasing. His hand gripped his katana and he practically growled, "Don't call me by my first name."

_'Now this is odd, looks like he'll be fun to tease.'_ "Alrighty...let's go join Allen in line." After we sat down with our food I saw Kanda's face widen in surprise as he watched Allen devour his food quickly. 'How is he still able to be polite eating that fast?' "How does he not choke?"asked Yu. "He has no gag reflex. I once had him show me..."

Suddenly Lenalee stood in front of me with a disapproving glare. "What, he said it was okay!"_ 'Man she is never gonna get over that!'_ Allen looked up saw Kanda staring at him, and answered the unasked question. "He wanted to see how far I could get a banana down my throat, then repeated the experiment with hotdogs and Popsicle's." Allen then returned to his food devouring it slower now.

"It was the most inconsiderate thing, you could have done. The foods you chose too...your a shameless pig-headed idiot!"yelled Lenalee. "I'm sorry I was curious, and he gave me permission." I bowed my head and tried to look sorry. 'If I pull this off she'll be off my case for a while. Yu-chan seems to be picturing it...he just went rigid...must...not...laugh...must...look...sorry'

"Alright Lavi your forgiven." "Thanks Lena-Lady you won't regret this!" I jumped up and twirled in a circle. A pretty girl caught my eye, and on instinct yelled "Strike!" Suddenly a murderous aura enveloped me. I turned and saw Tyki glaring at the girl I was just staring at. 'His posture is incredibly sexy...w-wait!...what!...no he's creepy. That's all...creepy.'

"Tyki! You have already been warned. A fox that forgets it is a fox in favor of being a bunny, is that really what an eagle trying to be a butterfly wants?" yelled Allen as he stomped to Tyki. 'Again with the shady wording...and half the cafeteria is staring!'

Allen whispered something in his ear and Tyki smirked and shrugged. Allen shook his head and sat next to Kanda messaging his temple. "He's right Tyki, the eagle and the fox should just be themselves, it might work out better." said Road staring at me with a mischievous look.

_'Now I'm not stupid I know they are talking' bout me. I just don't get the language they're speaking about me in.' _I shook my head and continued eating my tuna sandwich, I'd only hurt myself thinking of it. "Whats that your eating Kanda?" asked Allen staring at it in curiosity. "Che. Tempura soba BakaMoyashi." grunted Kanda as he picked up his chop sticks and began hurriedly eating his food.

"Lena-lady are you eating miso soup today." She looked at me, "Yeah... Nii-san says you cant have any, its all for me!" She stuck her tongue at me and made _'nah nah na-nah nah' _noises.

"Aw man, miso is good. Oh, did you tell Komui about the FP taking over the costumes?" Lena-lady nods,"He said it's fine as long as the clothes aren't to revealing." "It's cause he'll want to molest you Lena-lady." Her face turns pink and Allen stops eating in time to catch her leg before it crushes my head.

"Hold it Lena-lady, you know I was joking..." I let out a nervous chuckle. "Link is on his way over here guys." whispered Allen as they sat back down. "Hello Walker, its time to recheck the seals"said Link as he dropped his folder and turned it to a certain page. _'I hate when this happens...why so early in the year this time?'_

Allen got up and took off his dress shirt, vest , ribbon, and gloves. He stood in front of us with his chest bare, it was easy to see how unnaturally feminine his curves were. His muscles were visible but they were lean and not overly big. You could clearly see his black arm and he tied up his hair so that we could see his scar. _'He looks both manly and feminine.'_

Link snapped his fingers and paper talismans appeared to come out of Allen's skin. Link removed them all and Allen shook until his eyes opened. One eye golden the other silver with red rings. His black arm has razor-sharp claws, his eye with the scar is the one with the red rings, a cape of white fur has wrapped itself around his shoulders, his skin grey as a Noah, his white hair long and silky flowing down to his waist, and his teeth razor-sharp.

_'He looks dangerous. I never want to be on the bad side of him when he's like this.'_

"This is Allen's combined form! This is his ultimate form in which he acts only on instinct. " announced Link, and as if to prove his point, Allen growls and crouches in a defensive position. Link taps his foot three times and Allen's eyes stop glowing. They are still the same colors but now they have a human tinge. "Link I do not appreciate this!" Allen growls as he stands up. _'Little buddy he does it to make people not trust you.'_

"You are a danger and we must remind the student body to be cautious of you. Shift to your demon side, we need to test your blood lust." Allen's eyes closed and his hand reverted back to normal, his hair curled at waist, his cape vanished, his nails grew into claws, his body thinned out til he was as petite as a girl, and when he opened his eyes they were gold with silver flecks.

_'Now he just looks feminine...but still looks scary with the long curled hair on his ashen-gray skin.'_

"This is Allen's demon form, even in his immature state he is more powerful than any machine." Says Link as he hols up a plate of raw meat and places it two meters away from Allen. Link clicks his stop-watch and we watch as Allen struggles with himself, but two minutes later he pounces on the plate and devours it.

_'That's a whole thirty seconds longer than last time, he's maturing...I wonder if everyone cares more about the amount of time or about what he's doing to the plate of raw meat.' I_ looked around and saw everyone except our peoples and the Noahs looking horrified._ 'Yep, their more interested in what he's doing to the meat.'_

"Now Walker switch to Mutant form as it's just routine." Says Link as Allen licks the blood off his claws. Allen stands up and a flash of light blinds me for a minute. Allen's hair is now to his shoulder and is now spiked instead of curled. His skin is now its usual pale, his scarred eye has the red rings in it, his black arm has long talons again, and the white cape is back but it looks more like a cloak, and he looks a lot more muscular now.

_'Allen looks like a male again but he still has ridiculous curves, and his muscles are a lot more prominent now. He also looks a lot more sane and human.'_

Link clicked on a remote and a two-hundred pound set of barbels was brought in by a robot. "Lift these Walker." commanded Link. Allen walked to them and picked them up like I would a twenty pound set. He then bent his legs and jumped twenty feet in the air.

_'Good thing the ceiling is a hundred feet in the air for Lena-lady to fly. Kanda looks mesmerized...I sense that he's itching for a fight. Link finally seems to be putting the seals back on...Allen is now normal looking again but wait for it...right now!'_

"Catch him he is gonna collapse! Jerry my man we need high energy anything!" Jerry ran over as I said this with a sad expression as he placed a bunch of brownies, cakes, and puddings in front of Allen's seat. Allen made it to his seat on shaky legs and said, " The sealing takes a lot of my energy Kanda, I won't be able to sate that murderous aura of yours right now." Allen then digs in as Kanda asks Link to take the seals off.

"No! Walker is a dangerous being, we could never allow him to roam free with that type of power unchecked. until Allen is signed under a government official he will be sealed." with that Link walks out of the cafeteria. The rest of Lunch is suffocating as the other kids leer at our table. Even the Noah's know not to bother Allen during his monthly check-up.


End file.
